


Священный союз

by Chertick13



Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertick13/pseuds/Chertick13
Summary: Камерун несет Сильвенара навстречу Зеленой Леди, Ульторн уносит Зеленую Леди подальше от Сильвенара. Внимание вопрос: с какой скоростью должен двигаться Камерун, чтобы догнать Ульторна, напинать ему и отнять Зеленую Леди до того, как Лес схлопнется? Вопрос со звездочкой: а если в глубине души он бы тоже с радостью развернулся и понес Сильвенара в обратную сторону?
Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841506
Kudos: 2





	Священный союз

**Author's Note:**

> Да, Рошешуара уже раскрыли, спалился на письме из родного дома.

Этой ночью Камерун пришел ночевать в палатку Рошешуара.

\- Поругались, что ли? – удивился тот – он давно привык, что босмер дни и ночи проводит подле своего дружка, и место его держал свободным скорее по инерции. 

Камерун ничего не ответил, молча расстелил спальник и улегся носом к стенке, завернувшись в одеяло до самых ушей. Рошешуар пожал плечами, решил, что это его личное дело, и попытался уснуть.

Решимости его хватило ровно на пять минут.

Что-то здесь было не так. Рошешуар с сомнением посмотрел на товарища – тот свернулся в компактный клубочек, так и кричащий о тоске и душевной боли. И ведь будет молчать до последнего, партизан мелкий.

\- Эй… - он осторожно потрогал Камеруна за плечо. – Я же вижу, что что-то не так. Если выговоришься – полегчает.

Камерун мотнул плечом, сбрасывая его руку, и накрылся одеялом чуть ли не с головой. Дело плохо.

Экстренные обстоятельства требуют экстренных мер. Рошешуар порылся в сумке и достал оттуда мех с ротметом, завлекающе побулькал им. Не дождавшись нужного эффекта, подобрался поближе.

\- Смотри, что я выменял у одного из местных. Он утверждал, что пойло первоклассное! Но мне нужно мнение эксперта, сам я в этом не разбираюсь.

Камерун с тяжелым вздохом выпутался из одеяла, сел и обреченно спросил:

\- Ты ведь от меня не отстанешь, да?

\- Нет, конечно, как будто ты меня не знаешь! – Рошешуар протянул ему мех. Камерун с сомнением на него посмотрел, потом откупорил и все-таки приложился. От того, как он пил этот крепкий, в-общем-то, алкоголь, Рошешуару стало не по себе. Камерун отлип от меха, сморщился, с трудом выдохнул и сообщил:

\- Инданир погиб.

«Я же точно видел его среди вернувшихся!» - чуть не ляпнул Рошешуар, но в этот раз у него хватило такта промолчать.

\- Пожертвовал собой ради спасения леса, - продолжил Камерун, стиснув мех в руках. – А я ничего не мог поделать. Моя жалкая пустая оболочка даже на это не годится. Мне пришлось отступить, ведь иначе тьма пожрала бы все, и тогда…

\- Мне жаль… - Рошешуар понял, что не знает, что сказать. Он-то рассчитывал отделаться максимум дружеским советом с высоты прожитого опыта, вроде: прислушивайся к нему, попытайся понять, что им движет – и у вас все наладится. Но никак не думал, что придется утешать босмера, которому пришлось смотреть, как его любовник добровольно идет на смерть.

\- А потом Йи’ффре вернул его, - неожиданно сказал Камерун. – Как нового Сильвенара.

\- Так это же хорошо! – с облечением выдохнул Рошешуар, неуверенно улыбаясь.

\- Да, это великая честь, - ответил Камерун с таким видом, будто сейчас умрет. – Он мог погибнуть, а теперь будет жить. И не просто жить, а представлять наш народ и слышать все его чаяния. Это просто потрясающе.

Решив, что спрашивать будет совсем глупо, Рошешуар попытался понять сам, в чем подвох. И с трудом, но вспомнил.

\- Подожди… Если я правильно понимаю, как это у вас работает, то Сильвенара никогда не выбирают одного. С ним всегда в паре идет… Зеленая Леди, - Рошешуар хотел выругаться, но забыл об этом, взглянув на Камеруна.

\- Все так, - бесцветно ответил тот. – Она ждет его в Малабал Торе. Я должен препроводить его туда, они обручатся – и в Валенвуде вновь наступит мир и порядок. И все будут счастливы.

\- Вот же ж… - Рошешуар, повинуясь безотчетному порыву, подался вперед и прижал Камеруна к себе, обнимая. Тот даже не стал, по обыкновению, вырываться, просто вжался лицом в плечо. Плакал он беззвучно – он вообще все делал молча: злился, терпел боль, страдал, может, и любовью занимался тоже, да только об этом знал один Инданир, а он теперь далек от мирских дел.

\- Откажись, - сказал Рошешуар через некоторое время. – Ты не обязан везти его в Малабал.

\- Я должен, - глухо отозвался Камерун от его плеча.

\- Да никому ты ничего не должен! Ты уже сделал для своего народа больше, чем кто либо. Неужели ты последний босмер, который знает дорогу в соседнюю провинцию?

\- Но уж точно не тот, который даст ему сгинуть по дороге, - Камерун выпрямился. – Я отвезу его в священный город, удостоверюсь, что он под надежной защитой – и только тогда оставлю. Не раньше.

***

Конечно же, Рошешуар не мог отпустить его одного. Ладно, подумал он, доедем до гавани, тут недалеко. Жених встретится с невестой, Камерун убедится, что у Зеленой Леди достаточно охраны, и отступится. Уедем обратно в Ауридон или еще куда-нибудь, подальше от непролазных джунглей, тоски и предназначений. Легко сказать, еще проще сделать.

Гавань Велин горела.

Они остановились неподалеку от стихийного лагеря среди холмов – шум, гам, суматоха, растерянные горожане, успевшие захватить только то, что под руку подвернулось, остатки городской стражи, пытающиеся одновременно навести порядок и организовать оборону – значит, не просто пожар, атака на город.

\- Ждите здесь, я разузнаю, что происходит, - Камерун выехал вперед, поклонился Сильвенару. – Опасно ехать всем.

\- Да пребудет с тобой Йи’ффре, - провел рукой тот в ответ, благословляя на подвиги.

С той самой ночи Рошешуар невольно следил за ними, хотя, наверное, не должен был этого делать. От былых теплых отношений не осталось и следа, только сухая субординация. Он плохо представлял, каких трудов Камеруну стоило держаться так, будто ничего не было, словно он просто солдат, защищающий своего Сильвенара – но тот ни словом, ни взглядом не выдавал себя окружающим. С Инданиром было еще сложнее, потому что Рошешуар избегал находиться рядом с ним сверх необходимого. Когда Сильвенар смотрел на тебя, то он будто смотрел сквозь тебя и в то же время видел тебя насквозь – и от того становилось не по себе. Впрочем, Рошешуар вообще плохо представлял, как должна выглядеть и вести себя коллективная память народа, но вряд ли как старый-добрый улыбчивый Инданир – от него там мало что осталось.

На город напали редгарды и, как будто этого было мало, с тыла ударили орки. Последнее было странно, и, как только город совместными усилиями удалось отбить, Камерун вызвался провести переговоры. Или диверсию – тут уж как пойдет. Пробыл он там куда дольше положенного, но, когда Рошешуар уже начал порядком волноваться, приехал совсем с другой стороны. И лицо у него было такое, что Рошешуар, признаться, не смог выделить какую-то одну эмоцию. Очень сложное выражение лица, одним словом.

\- Я его убью, - просто сказал Камерун, более ничего не поясняя.

***

Служение Хирсину принесло много даров, и один из них пригодился прямо сейчас – Ульторн без труда перехватил стрелу за древко и повернулся в сторону выстрела. В отдалении, из своего укрытия в тени листвы, открыто вышел босмер, низкорослый даже по меркам их народа. Оборотни из стаи Ульторна недовольно заворчали, только и ожидая приказа. Босмер же отбросил в сторону лук, стянул с головы капюшон, обнажив до невозможности рыжие волосы, и достал кинжал.

\- Я пришел за Зеленой Леди, - спокойно произнес он.

\- Я тебя узнал! – Ульторн вскинул руку, приказывая стае замереть, так как оборотни тоже его узнали, а один особо ретивый уже и дернулся свести счеты. – Ты тот засранец, который постоянно путается у меня под ногами!

\- И тот, который вызывает тебя на поединок.

\- С чего ты взял, что я буду с тобой драться? – фыркнул Ульторн. – Любой из моих волков с радостью порвет тебя на куски, а то и все вместе – зачем рисковать?

\- Тебе придется, - босмер оттянул рукав, демонстрируя кривые, уже начавшие разглаживаться рубцы от зубов на татуированном предплечье. – Я Камерун из клана Осиных Кусей, новообращенный волк из стаи Хирсина, и я бросаю вызов тебе, Ульторн по прозванию Гончак. Ты слаб и жалок, ты поднял стаю ради того, чтобы завладеть самкой, которая тебя даже не хочет, и теперь удерживаешь ее под заклятием, потому что не можешь добиться благосклонности. Я сражу тебя и поведу стаю к славной охоте, как хороший вожак.

\- Твоя взяла, гаденыш, - произнес Ульторн, которому враз расхотелось позерствовать. – Я развешу твои кишки по всем окрестным веткам в назидание, а из шкуры сделаю коврик.

***

Для поединка по всем правилам им пришлось разоблачиться до штанов, даже от обуви пришлось отказаться. Ульторн поигрывал кинжалом, нисколько не сомневаясь в своей победе. Заинтересованные оборотни сгрудились вокруг – кто-то перекинулся обратно в эльфа, кто-то остался в зверином обличье – даже на соседних ветках не было свободно места. Камеруна здесь знали многие – и многие знали его по отметинам на шкуре или товарищам, которые до поединка не дожили. Сам Камерун ко всему был безразличен, однако Ульторн заметил его цепкий взгляд, выискивающий слабые места. Неужели всерьез надеется победить?

\- Ты проиграешь, - ответил он на этот взгляд. – Ты слишком молод и обращался не больше двух раз. Я порву тебя на тряпки.

Камерун только молча перехватил кинжал поудобнее. Ульторн, не раздумывая, атаковал первым. Камерун отскочил с прытью, достойной волка, и даже махнул кинжалом в ответ. Они закружили по площадке, обмениваясь ударами. Очень скоро Ульторн подарил Камеруну длинный порез на предплечье, рассекший и затейливую вязь татуировки, и шрамы от укусов. Камерун не остался в долгу и уже Ульторну пришлось отскочить, машинально зажимая неглубокую рану на боку. Атаки стали яростнее, Ульторн ударил, целясь в лицо, Камерун уклонился, чуть не подарив противнику ухо, полоснул поперек спины, едва не задев, они крутанулись на месте и вновь выпад, теперь уже в сторону руки. Ульторн подловил Камеруна и выбил кинжал у него из руки, но тот извернулся и, взяв руку противника в захват, заставил его тоже бросить оружие. На секунду они замерли друг против друга.

Ульторн оскалился и начал перекидываться с пугающей скоростью. Камерун последовал за ним, но не успел завершить трансформацию – Ульторн не стал ждать и сбил его с ног. Камерун закрыл горло, подставляя стремительно меняющуюся руку под зубы противника, и изловчился отбросить его ногами. С земли поднялся уже полностью перекинувшийся волк, и сейчас хорошо было видно, насколько Ульторн крупнее и мощнее. Рыжий оборотень против него был как подросток, худой и нескладный. Они сшиблись вновь, теперь уже смелее. Мелькали когти, клацали зубы, во все стороны летела шерсть и брызги крови, оборотни сцеплялись и отпрыгивали в сторону, чтобы в следующую секунду схлестнуться вновь. Ульторн изловчился и подмял под себя противника, но тот вывернулся и запрыгнул ему на спину, впиваясь когтями в плечи. До горла не удалось добраться и ему – Ульторн стряхнул его с себя и развернулся, бешено рыча. Они вновь сцепились в яростный клубок и покатились по площадке, пока не перелетели через край и не рухнули в пропасть. Полетели вниз, ломая ветки грат-дуба, распались в полете и скатились по склону холма, собирая по пути все выступы и камни.

\- Сукин ты сын, - простонал Ульторн. От боли он перекинулся обратно и теперь лежал на спине, не в силах пошевелиться. – Надеюсь, ты там сдох?

\- Не раньше тебя, - упрямо прохрипел Камерун. Ощупал вывихнутое плечо и, стиснув зубы, вправил его обратно. После чего тоже опустился на землю без сил.

Так они и лежали, тяжело дыша, пока благословение Хирсина врачевало их раны.

\- Что ты таскаешься за мной? – спросил Ульторн в пустоту. – Это же явно что-то личное.

\- Мой Инданир пожертвовал собой ради того, чтобы спасти лес от некромантской заразы, - немного помолчав, ответил Камерун. – И Йи’ффре вернул его к жизни, сделав Сильвенаром.

Ульторн некоторое время молчал, а потом принялся хохотать. Морщился от боли, но все равно не мог остановиться, он все смеялся и смеялся, свернувшись в клубок и прижав руки к животу. Камерун молча поднялся, пошатываясь, подошел к Ульторну, сел на него сверху и принялся так же молча бить кулаком по лицу. Ульторн дернул его за травмированную руку и без труда спихнул на землю. Подмял под себя и принялся душить.

\- Жалкий выродок, - сообщил он, не обращая внимания на попытки Камеруна одной рукой оторвать его руки от горла. – И ты вот так отступился? Отдал его без боя? И после этого смеешь называть слабым меня? Я убью тебя, потом твоего Сильвенара – и Зеленая Леди будет моей, как и весь Валенвуд, свободный от воли жестокого и лживого бога.

Глаза Камеруна почти закатились, а руки безвольно упали, но насладиться победой не удалось – что-то схватило Ульторна за пояс и потащило назад со страшной силой, он только и успел, что ухватить Камеруна за ногу, но только поволок его следом за собой. Все закончилось коротким полетом и пряной, зеленоватой темнотой.

\- Что это? – Ульторн вскинулся и принялся ощупывать гладкие стенки их узилища.

\- Удушайка, - просипел Камерун, ощупывая горло.

\- Я вижу. Какого хрена она такая большая?

\- Ты мне скажи, освободитель босмеров. У нас больше нет Сильвенара и Зеленой Леди, и с каждым днем лес становится все беспокойнее. А «благодаря» тебе и твоему Хирсину еще и агрессивнее. Весь Малабал Тор сходит с ума – я видел это, пока гонялся за тобой.

Ульторн упрямо поджал губу и ответил:

\- Да, за все надо платить, за свободу тоже. Слабые падут, но сильные – станут сильнее. Какая-то там трава не станет этому помехой.

\- Валяй, альфач. Прогрызи путь к свободе, - устало ответил Камерун. По стенкам их узилища начал стекать пищеварительный сок, дышать стало ощутимо тяжелее. Ульторн на пробу стукнул пару раз в упругие, но плотные стенки, не нанеся им ровно никакого вреда, попробовал подпрыгнуть, но до смыкающегося над их головами свода не допрыгнул – только перемазался в соке и зашипел, пытаясь стереть его, а вместо этого размазывая все больше.

\- Давай, лезь мне на плечи, - скомандовал он. Камерун очень странно на него посмотрел, но повиновался. Завозился наверху, потом сообщил:

\- Бесполезно, она сжалась намертво.

\- Так порви ее когтями! – Ульторн подождал, понял, что дело не идет, и добавил для мотивации. – Знаешь, а я ведь лично пытал твоего Сильвенара. Он довольно долго умудрился сохранять безучастный вид. Но, разумеется, недостаточно долго – я все равно его сломал.

Во влажной тишине особенно хорошо было слышно, как захрустели, изменяясь, кости. В плечи Ульторну впились когти, отросшие на ногах, Камерун заворчал, полосуя удушайку когтями там, где листья были тоньше всего, во все стороны летели брызги сока, обжигая обоих не хуже огня. Наконец, Ульторн почувствовал на лице благословенное дуновение свежего воздуха. Камерун подтянулся на руках, и Ульторн ухватил его за ногу, чтобы тот не бросил его здесь.

Они выкарабкались наружу, откромсали удушайке стебель, чтобы не схватила их снова, и замерли друг напротив друга, сжимая кулаки.

А потом, не сговариваясь, наперегонки бросились к воде.

Плюхнулись в реку, окунулись с головой и, фыркая, принялись торопливо оттирать с кожи жгучий сок.

\- Ладно, что ты там видел? – спросил Ульторн, ожесточенно натирая живот. – Пикирующие голуби? Бешеные антилопы? Клопы-убийцы?

Камерун замер и, ошарашенный внезапной догадкой, бросил плескаться и посмотрел на Ульторна.

\- Крокодилы.

Ульторн взмахнул руками и исчез под водой. Камерун, не раздумывая, нырнул следом. В мутной воде он едва разглядел и крокодила, и обнимающего его Ульторна, кружащихся в смертельном танце. Каждую секунду ожидая, что в него тоже вцепятся, Камерун все же подплыл ближе и присоединился к кружению, на ощупь нашел глаза и надавил изо всех сил. Крокодил разжал пасть, Камерун подхватил Ульторна под руки и поволок на берег. Помог доковылять до безопасной суши и опуститься на траву вдали от берега. Сел рядом.

\- Клопы-убийцы уже не кажутся мне такой уж чушью, - признался Ульторн, сжимая ладонями глубокие следы от зубов на ноге, между пальцев просачивалась кровь, капала на землю.

\- И правильно. Я видел деревню, которую они выели почти подчистую.

\- Самый идиотский поединок на свете. Можем заполировать голенькими боями в грязи – хуже все равно уже не будет.

\- Зарасти сначала ногу, а то на запах крови сбегутся все хищники в округе. Потом поищем грязь, - Камерун немного помолчал и спросил. – Ты ведь чувствуешь это, верно? В глубине души, хоть и отказываешься в этом признаться даже самому себе. Она уже не твоя. Перестала ей быть ровно в тот момент, когда стала Зеленой Леди, и теперь принадлежит лесу и только лесу. И можно бесконечно долго биться об эту стену, подкупать Прядильщиков, заключать сделки с даэдра – но получить только иллюзию близости. Йи’ффре забрал ее. Как и Инданира.

\- Тогда я заставлю Йи’ффре отпустить ее. Как и всех. Для этого достаточно просто…

\- Продать босмеров Князю Даэдра? Уничтожить родной лес? Обречь всех на муки при жизни и после смерти?

Ульторн не выдержал и повалил его на землю. Занес кулак для удара, но почему-то не ударил, замер, глядя в совершенно спокойное, печальное лицо Камеруна.

\- Тебе не понравится в Обливионе. Я был там, я знаю точно.

Ульторн выругался сквозь зубы и улегся рядом, так, что его голова почти соприкасалась с Камеруновой, уставился в небо.

\- Это несправедливо.

\- Да.

\- Он мог выбрать кого угодно.

\- Да.

\- Почему они говорят, что это – великая честь и благо?

\- Потому что так и есть – для всех, кроме двух идиотов, которые остались одни. Впрочем, и для этих идиотов будут плюсы – их не будут хватать удушайки.

\- Как ты смог смириться?

\- Я не смирился.

\- Тогда почему?

\- Тогда, в мертвом лесу, мы оба это видели. Как все меняется. Как умирает то, что было твоим домом. У нас даже не было выбора, нельзя назвать выбором распутье, когда в одной руке держишь свою жизнь, а в другой – жизни всех босмеров, вообще всего живого. Но моя жизнь для жертвы не годилась, а его – вполне. И он отдал ее, без колебаний. Поэтому он и стал Сильвенаром, он этого достоин. И кто я такой, чтобы это оспаривать, ведь я не смог его спасти. Я рад уже тому, что он вообще жив, пусть я больше и не смогу к нему прикоснуться. Сейчас все повторяется, только вместо некромантов оборотни угрожают моему дому.

Ульторн помолчал, поднял руку и посмотрел сквозь пальцы на зеленые ветки деревьев, яркое солнце и голубое небо.

\- Ладно, ты выиграл.

\- Что?

\- Я сказал, ты выиграл, тупой ты упрямый кусок дерьма. Забирай свою Зеленую Леди и убирайся, пока я не передумал. Только быстро.

\- О, это… спасибо.

\- Не стоит, скорее всего, я передумаю, нагоню вас и развешу твои кишки по всем окрестным кустам. Так что, правда, поторопись.

Камерун медленно поднял руку и указал на одну из веток над ними. Она промялась под весом объемистого овального тельца, покрытого редкими волосами. Тварь заинтересованно перебирала жвальцами, глядя прямо на них.

\- Клоп-убийца. Прямо как заказывали.

\- Странно, что он всего один, - Ульторн принялся вслепую шарить рядом с собой, надеясь нащупать камень или палку.

\- А он не один. Просто остальные еще не подтянулись.

Предвкушающее растопырив лапки, клоп ухнул вниз.

***

Свадебная церемония была прекрасной. На ритуал священного обручения съехались гости со всей округи и даже из соседних провинций, благодаря Прядильщикам лес расцвел, и дикие звери больше не нападали на путников. Поляна, на которой проводили церемонию, и вовсе светилась от безумного количества ярких цветов и буйной зелени, словно сам лес пришел посмотреть на своих новых Сильвенара и Зеленую Леди. Но никто не разглядывал окружающую красоту, все взгляды были прикованы к паре, которая сегодня заключала священный союз.

Камерун тоже смотрел. Он сидел на дереве, настолько высоко и далеко, насколько мог забраться, поэтому о его «присутствии» на церемонии никто даже не догадывался, но все равно хорошо видел все. Хлебая ротмет прямо из горла, он смотрел, как жених и невеста приносят священные обеты, как держатся за руки, как смотрят друг на друга так, будто весь остальной мир для них не существует.

\- Надеюсь, теперь ты счастлив, псина сутулая, - Ульторн сидел на той же ветке, прислонившись к стволу дерева, и просто глушил ротмет, не переставая, и упрямо делая вид, что свадьба его совершенно не интересует. – Прям чувствуешь удовлетворение, глядя на то, как уродский Сильвенар лапает мою Гверинг.

\- Нет, это твоя даэдрова Гверинг лапает моего Сильвенара и, если честно, это отвратительно.

Ульторн подавился, булькнул ротметом и зашелся сиплым, каркающим смехом.

\- Поэтому ты не там, герой Малабала? Чтобы не портить своей кислой рожей торжественность момента?

\- Я обещал доставить Сильвенара в священный город, и я это сделал. Могу позволить себе отдохнуть. И потом, как сказали бы альтмеры, мое присутствие на свадьбе было бы… неудобным.

\- Ты слишком много общаешься с альтмерами, братюня-волк, - Ульторн встал и принялся шагать по ветке, заметно пошатываясь. – Они учат тебя плохому. Скоро начнешь подтирать задницу надушенным платочком. Ты же босмер: хочешь – идешь, не хочешь – не идешь. Все просто!

\- В данный момент я хочу сдохнуть, - хмуро сказал Камерун.

\- Тогда ты слишком мало выпил, - Ульторн плюхнулся рядом с ним, чуть не свалившись с ветки, но даже не заметил этого. Протянул мех, предлагая чокнуться. – За нас, за самых облезлых неудачников во всей стае!

Камерун поддержал тост. Отхлебнул из меха, прислушался к себе, и снова принялся хлестать ротмет, казалось, намереваясь осушить мех целиком. Достигнув своей цели, он скривился и с трудом выдохнул, опустевший мех выпал из его руки и шлепнулся на землю далеко внизу. Камерун перекинул ногу через ветку и улегся на нее животом, расслабленно растянувшись во весь рост и свесив руки-ноги, прижался щекой к шершавой коре и закрыл глаза.

\- Да, помогает, - заключил он.

\- Другое дело! – Ульторн потянулся и снял с одной из боковых веток новый мех – пойло на свадьбу завезли отличное, и он не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы вместе с остальными гостями выпить за здоровье молодых. И уж точно в том, чтобы позаимствовать для этого ротмет из свадебных запасов. – В конце концов, мы на этой свадьбе самые почетные гости! Пусть даже окружающие об этом не знают.

\- Ты же украл невесту, тебя копьями истыкают, если в лицо узнают, - пробормотал Камерун, не открывая глаз.

\- Но потом-то вернул. Ты бы у меня ее нипочем не отбил, так что я тоже теперь герой Малабала.

\- А если мы герои Малабала, - ротмет делал свое дело, Камерун начал говорить медленнее и с некоторым трудом. – То почему мы не там?

\- Потому что альтмеры не хотят видеть нас на свадьбе, - наморщив лоб, припомнил Ульторн. Сидеть ему надоело, и он тоже разлегся на ветке, только спиной вниз.

\- Какое дело альтмерам до свадьбы?

\- Они же хозяева Доминиона и любят все конту… конпр… конт-ру-ли-ро-вать.

\- Почему бы им не патрулировать где-то еще, это же праздник, а не гарнизон.

\- Видимо они очень любят это делать.

\- А я люблю Сильвенара, но у него в башке теперь их целая толпа, и никто из них меня не любит.

\- Кого их?

\- Сильвенаров.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да. Я с ними разговаривал, сразу после обращения. 

\- Тогда мы должны его отбить. Разогнать всех Сильвенаров!

\- Но их много, а нас всего двое.

\- Оборотней позовем!

\- Оборотни на свадьбе – плохая примета.

\- Да что ты будешь делать… - Ульторн с хрустом потянулся. – Альтмеры, оборотни, куча Сильвенаров – что это за свадьба такая?

\- Сорванная, - Камерун открыл глаза и резко сел. – Ты не говорил, что твои оборотни собираются сорвать свадьбу.

\- Да я сам не знал, брат! – тоже подскочив, с жаром заявил Ульторн. – Нам надо их остановить!

\- Но мы не можем.

\- Почему?

\- Альтмеры не пустят нас на свадьбу.

\- Точно, они же портулируют.

\- Я знаю, что делать, - немного подумал, заявил Камерун. – Мы прокрадемся туда мимо альтмеров, украдем священный тотем, и свадьбы не будет. Вот оборотни удивятся, когда придут – а тут никого!

\- Отличный план! – Ульторн отсалютовал мехом с ротметом, который не преминул найти, раз уж все равно сел. – Надо за это выпить!

Они еще раз отсалютовали друг другу и приложились к меху по очереди.

\- Вперед, спасем всех! – Ульторн воодушевленно махнул рукой, потерял равновесие и кулем рухнул вниз. Камерун медленно и непонимающе опустил взгляд, силясь разглядеть его на земле.

\- Ты там живой?

Прошло какое-то время. Потом из кучи прелых листьев высунулась рука с большим пальцем, поднятым вверх.

\- Лучше всех! – следом вынырнула голова. – О, бухло! – Ульторн подобрал валяющийся рядом мех, поднес к губам и потряс. – Эх, пустой…

Камерун сполз по стволу дерева, обняв его руками и ногами.

\- Пойдем, надо спешить. Родина на нас надеется.

Они, пригибаясь, принялись предельно аккуратно и сосредоточенно красться в сторону поляны, скрываясь от пресловутых альтмеров. То, что ни альтмеров, ни оборотней вокруг не было, и даже гости все куда-то разбрелись, их нисколько не смущало – слишком много стояло на кону, и ошибиться не было права. В конце концов, они засели в кустах на краю поляны и осторожно выглянули оттуда, оценивая обстановку. Тотем, выставленный на самом видном месте, так и манил.

\- Ты карауль, а я пойду заберу его, - скомандовал Камерун. – Если что – свисти.

Дело предстояло не из легких – слишком много открытого пространства! – но Камерун с честью справился с испытанием, используя все свои навыки и опыт. Он кувыркался, полз и укрывался в тени любого укрытия, которое мог найти, даже если это была низенькая скамеечка или арка с цветами. Наконец, он достиг пьедестала и, подозрительно оглядевшись, снял тотем двумя руками и прижал к груди.

Назад он пошел прямо и совершенно не скрываясь. Не удивительно, что на середине пути его настиг властный окрик. Камерун замер и медленно развернулся на звук. Предельно внимательно уставился на подошедшего стражника. Тот, к счастью, его узнал, а потому спросил уже не так уверенно.

\- Да благоволит вам лес, герой Малабал Тора. Что вы… делаете с тотемом?

\- Охраняю, - глубокомысленно выдал Камерун, изо всех сил стараясь стоять прямо. – До меня дошли слухи, что его хотят украсть.

Стражник еще раз с сомнением оглядел с ног до головы слегка покачивающегося и очень сосредоточенно моргающего Камеруна, нежно обнимающего тотем обеими руками. Любого другого он бы без сомнений отволок в камеру до выяснения всех обстоятельств, но это же ведь был герой Малабал Тора, спаситель Сильвенара, Зеленой Леди и всех босмеров скопом. И если ему было угодно взять тотем с постамента, значит, на то наверняка были веские причины, пусть и не видные на первый взгляд. Не говоря уже о том, что за арест народного героя по шлему точно прилетит при любом исходе.

\- Удачи вам в этом нелегком деле, - наконец отсалютовал стражник и ушел восвояси.

Камерун без препятствий добрался до кустов, в которых оставил Ульторна. Тот тоже времени даром не терял и раздобыл где-то кабанью ногу, которую сейчас с аппетитом уминал.

\- Ты же должен был свистеть, - с легкой укоризной произнес Камерун. Нога его тоже привлекала, но не отнимать же, а другой поблизости не было.

\- Тотем! – восхитился в ответ Ульторн. – А я раздобыл еще бухла. Надо это отметить!

\- Идем, мы должны унести тотем подальше, - Камерун ответственность не растерял даже в таком состоянии, поэтому они пошли. Сделав крюк и захватив кусок кабанчика еще и для Камеруна, конечно же, ибо герой Малабала не должен оставаться голодным, особенно на такой ответственной миссии. Убедившись, что они забрались достаточно далеко, и торжество вне опасности, сообщники устало плюхнулись на траву, прямо на краю обрыва, да еще и свесив ноги. Трофейный тотем поставили между собой, туда же побросали меха с ротметом, и принялись дожевывать кабанятину, щурясь на солнце. Раскинувшийся перед ними во всей красе лес настраивал на умиротворяющий лад, а на горизонте, если приглядеться, можно было увидеть блестящую на солнце полоску морской воды.

\- Красиво… - вздохнул Ульторн.

\- Ага… - ответил Камерун, зажмурившись и подставив лицо лучам солнца.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что свадьба уже прошла и мы зря украли тотем? – немного помолчав, добавил Ульторн.

\- Знаю.

\- Тогда зачем?

\- Захотелось… - Камерун задумчиво погладил навершие тотема, то в ответ выпустило несколько светлячков.

\- Понимаю… - кажется, Ульторн и правда понимал. – Чем теперь займешься? Ну, после того, как вернешь тотем, о законопослушный гражданин.

\- Не знаю. Может, помогу другу с его двемерской авантюрой, посмотрю мир. А ты?

\- О, за меня можешь не волноваться, у меня теперь много дел. Надо навести порядок в стае. Потом приставить их к какому-нибудь делу, раз уж захват Валенвуда у нас сорвался. Может, сколочу из них банду наемников «Волосатые задницы» и буду покорять Тамриэль. И, конечно же, надо нанести визит Хирсину, поболтать о том, о сем – например, об условиях нашей сделки, которые он нарушил. Как я и сказал – очень много дел.

\- Надеюсь, ты не натворишь лишнего, и меня не пошлют с тобой разбираться. Мне бы этого, честно говоря, не хотелось.

\- Ха! Да у тебя кишка тонка! Но - если у тебя будут лишние деньги и задницы, которые надо надрать, ты заходи. Можешь даже без денег, по старой дружбе. Только не слишком часто.

\- Договорились, - улыбнулся Камерун и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Там они и скрепили договор, над тотемом, на краю обрыва перед лицом всего леса.


End file.
